


Among the Stacks

by TheAuburnGirl



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Rumbelle - Freeform, Short, short fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 02:55:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1088769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAuburnGirl/pseuds/TheAuburnGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mr. Gold chases Belle around the library</p>
            </blockquote>





	Among the Stacks

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff I wrote on Tumblr.

“Dearie, come out come out wherever you are!” Gold sang in his high lilt.  He leaned forward on his cane and searched the dark library with his eyes, looking for movement that didn’t come.  The little minx.  “Are you really going to make me search for you, dear?  My knee is still recovering from our fun last night.”

A muffled giggle sounded somewhere near section B.  Gold smirked, holding back the rising excitement in his chest, for the call to chase Belle was exhilarating plain and simple. 

“Do you remember when I lavished your neck, sweet?” he called softly, straining for any sound of movement.  “Or when I kissed you breathless?”  A book falling to his left had him limping quickly into the next aisle.

Nothing.  She was good.   

“How about when I laid you bare on our bed and whispered filthy nothings in your ear?”  His brogue became thicker with each word.  “Shall I repeat what I said, my sweet?”

A ragged breath and then muffled curse led him two aisles down, and just as he rounded the corner, he caught a flash of her jeans going right.  “I’m onto you now, my Dear,” he growled, prowling down the lane and peering in between each space.  Aisle after aisle turned up empty.  “When I made love to you, I murmured in your ear the—”

Belle’s peel of laughter gave her away.  She was in section E and came stumbling out of the aisle when she heard his hasty approach.  Unfortunately for her, she stumbled out the wrong end and right into Gold’s reach.   

She squealed when he lunged for her, trying to jump away from his hand—but didn’t get far.

Somehow he managed to grab onto the back of her blouse and trap her against a bookcase.  He pinned her and kissed her fiercely before pulling back.

“That was too easy, sweetheart,” he teased huskily.

“You don’t play fair,” she chided, smacking his chest playfully.

Gold chuckled and hissed in her ear, “Shall I continue by whispering filthy things in your ear?”

She didn’t let him.  Instead, she carded her hands through his silky hair and gave him a wet kiss that made his knees buckle.  He reached down, running his hands over her sides, and started to unbutton her shirt—

A light blinded them, shining right in their eyes.  “Jesus Christ!”

“What the hell?” Gold muttered.

“Emma, is that you?”

They heard someone trip over a stack of books.  Another curse sounded.  It was definitely Emma.  “I came to check the power—someone said it’d gone out in the library.”  In the next second, Emma banged open the library doors and threw herself out.  The last thing they saw was her crawling away on the pavement. 

Belle snorted and then laughed, burying her face in his shoulder. 

“Pity she didn’t stay long,” Gold quipped, “We could have educated her, but it’ll teach her and the rest of those fools not to enter without knocking.”  He lifted Belle’s chin and gazed lovingly into her azure eyes.  “Now...where were we?  Ah yes...”

He started to unbutton her shirt...


End file.
